


Obsession

by MadameAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "book of one-shots" centering on the Snape/Hermione relationship.<br/>Some are angsty, some are silly, some are downright ridiculous.</p><p>Originally published on fanfiction.net 2005-2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

**Severus Snape's POV**

I stood in the corner, draped in shadow, watching Miss Granger as she carefully prepared the potion I assigned her. Her thick, wavy hair tumbled down her back, rippling as she moved her head to check an ingredient. I could tell she sensed me watching her, I could read it in her every move. I watched as she stirred the potion 3 times counter-clockwise, as she bottled it in a small glass and carefully pushed the cork in the top. I waved my want and the supply cabinet sprang open.

**Hermione Granger's POV**

I jumped. The noise of the supply cabinet shattered the silence of the room, startling me.

"Well, clean up, Miss Granger," Snape said. His deep voice sent chills down my spine. I picked up the ingredients and walked slowly towards the supply cabinet. I could feel his black eyes watching me. I reached up and set down the powdered bark of a cherry tree. I heard Snape take a step. I shivered, but not from the cold. I moved my hand back down to pick up another ingredient. Snape took another step. With every ingredient I put on the shelf, Snape stepped forward. I placed the last bottle on the shelf, but I did not step back from the cabinet. I could feel Snape standing behind me. I was frozen. He reached up his hands, dragging them lightly up my back, and placed them on my shoulders, bringing down his fingers one by one, slowly, confidently. Fire coursed through me and I shuddered with anticipation as I felt him lean even closer to me. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered,

"Let me illuminate the precarious situation in which you have found yourself."

 

S.S.

 

I felt her shudder as I whispered, and a feeling of deep satisfaction ran through me. Knowing I had her in my power, or almost, caused new and powerful sensations to stir inside me. My left hand slipped down to her waist. I was amazed at how natural if felt to do this, to hold Miss Granger like this. I knew how dangerous this was. All on it's own, my left and wound around Miss Granger's stomach, pulling her against me. My lips brushed the soft flesh of her neck as I said,

"Miss Granger, you do realize this could endanger many things: your apprenticeship to me, your being Head Girl, my being a Professor. I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to like being your Potions Professor…."

 

H.G.

 

His voice was low, laced with danger and seduction. I leaned back against him, going limp at his touch. He took this as a positive sign and slipped his other hand down around my waist. I turned in his arms to face him.

 

S.S.

 

Suddenly, Miss Granger went up on her toes and pressed her mouth to mine. Her kiss was soft, but filled with heat and passion. She twined her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. My hands were clenched in her mass of brown curls. There was a sharp knock at the door. We broke apart. I strode to the door and opened it.

 

H.G.

 

Harry and Ron were standing at the door. Snape stepped aside and I whispered to Harry and Ron, "I'll be right out, guys. Sorry I'm late." I shut the door and turned back to gathering my things. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to the door. Snape followed me. I turned around and opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when he said, rather formally, "Well, Miss Granger, I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the door and stepped out backwards. Just before the door closed, I saw Professor Snape wink, a black fire burning in his eyes.


	2. Healing

Severus Snape was wandering the halls of what was left of Hogwarts. The war was over, and Voldemort and his followers had been defeated, but so had most of everyone else. Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and many others had been killed. Also, 2/3 of the "Dream Team" was lost.

Severus never showed it, but he was a lonely man. The only place he had ever really belonged was in the Order, and now the Order was gone. Severus was very alone in the world, not knowing whom, if anyone, was still alive at Hogwarts.

A few floors above, Hermione Granger was also wandering in dazed emptiness. Her family, all Muggles, had been killed by Voldemort. Her two best friends, Harry and Ron, and also been killed. She also was very lonely, and didn't know if anyone else was alive.

After a few minutes, Hermione walked into an empty classroom and found Severus sitting on the edge of the desk, staring at nothing.

"Professor, are you all right?" she asked tentatively.

Severus looked around at Hermione. She looked about as heartbroken and lonely as he felt. He didn't say anything, but he scooted over and patted the space next to him on the desk. Hermione sat down and started to sob. Severus reached over and put his hand on her back, lightly rubbing in hopes of comforting the sobbing witch.

The next thing both of them knew, they were kissing. Soft, pleading, healing kisses. Filled with the need to be comforted, to be loved, totally, Hermione's hands began to undo the buttons on Severus's robes. Likewise, he was working on unfastening her tattered cloak. She got his shirt unbuttoned and had started to push it off his shoulders when he asked, "Miss Granger, you're sure about this?" Hermione nodded, still sobbing. Severus picked her up and carried her to his private quarters. He set her on the bed and locked the door.

Tonight would be a night of love, of healing.


	3. Random Cookie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a challenge given to me by a friend. Unfortunately I have no idea what the rules were, but I'm assuming it was something we made up during math class - we were always unusually hyper then.

Hermione woke up to a mass of red hair in her face.

"Ron, what are you doing in my bed?" she screamed.

Ron started to cry. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I had a nightmare!"

"Well, go see Dumbledore then. He can fixit."

"Okay." Ron left quickly, crying to himself.

Snape came out of Hermione's closet. Hermione screamed again.

"Quiet, Granger!" Snape strode over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione fell backwards onto the bed, Snape on top of her. Just then, Dumbledore came in.

"Severus, get off Hermione this instant!" Dumbledore said. "Hermione, Ron has something to tell you."

Ron stepped forward. "I'm sorry I snuck into your bed, Hermione. The truth is, I love you."

"Holy pimperwheels!" Hermione cried.

"And to make you feel better, I'm gonna bake you cookies," Ron concluded. Then he and Dumbledore left, along with a fuming Snape.

Hermione changed into a purple dress, a jean jacket, and leather boots, before taking a secret passage to Snape's office. When she got there, she heard Snape retching in the bathroom. She walked into his office and saw a plate of cookies on his desk with a letter that said:  _My dear, I love you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Love—R.W._

Hermione walked into the bathroom and found Snape brushing his teeth. She touched him on the shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and said,

"You killed my father, prepare to die!"

"What!"

"Oh, sorry," Snape said, kissing Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Wow, Miss Granger, I never knew you could do that," Snape whispered into Hermione's neck.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Make me want to do this." Snape picked her up and proceded to his bedroom. Hermione, noticing where he was going, screamed and flipped backwards off his arms.

"No! No, I will not do that! I am  _Head Girl_!"

"So?" Snape said.

"So, I could lose my Head Girl-ship. I've waited my whole  _life_  for this!"

Snape growled and kissed her again. Hermione went limp against him, pretending to submit. He picked her up again and continued to make his way to the bed. Again, Hermione flipped away from him.

"No! No, Snape! No!" She started to walk away. When she got to the door, she turned around.

"Not  _yet_ " she said with a wink.


	4. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic, obviously. Wrote this the first time I heard "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by the Police.

Hermione Granger has been dreaming of Severus Snape for weeks.

_"Young teacher_

_The subject_

_Of schoolgirl fantasy"_

She wants more that anything to be with him at all hours of the day and night, his slender hands caressing her, driving her wild, her moaning and begging for his touch.

_"She wants him_

_So badly_

_Knows what she wants to be"_

Now she's sitting in the Potions classroom with the rest of her NEWT level potions class, listening intently to his lecture. She's trying not to notice how he keeps glancing in her direction. If I'm guessing right, she thinks, he's beginning to feel a sort of something towards me…. She grins.

_"Inside her there's longing_

_This girl's an open page_

_Book marking, she's so close now_

_This girl is half his age._

_Don't stand so close to me."_

She's beginning to wonder if she's crazy. Surely no one has ever thought of Severus Snape this way before. She wishes that she had a close girlfriend to share her fantasies with. And when others learned how Severus had been acting towards her, she would be the envy of every girl in the school.

_"Her friends are so jealous_

_You know how bad girls get_

_Sometimes it's not so easy_

_To be the teacher's pet"_

Severus is sitting quietly in the corner of his Potions room, watching Miss Granger work. He's watching her hands as she works, he can almost feel her touching him. His gaze drifts occasionally to the considerable gap in the collar of her shirt as she bends to check an ingredient. He stands, hoping no one will notice the very apparent bulge in the front of his trousers.

_"Temptation_

_Frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry"_

It is early on a rainy Saturday morning. Severus looks up from his eggs at the sound of Miss Granger's voice. "You are so immature, Ronald Weasley!" she shouts before storming off into the pouring rain. Severus rises slowly, following her at a distance. She sits on a rock by the lake; he stands under a tree not far away.

_"Wet bus stop_

_She's waiting_

_His car is warm and dry"_

"Miss Granger," he calls, "You'll catch your death in this weather. We should return the castle." He strides towards her. She rises from the rock, tears streaming down her face, mingling with the water falling on them. He reaches out for her, enveloping her in his embrace. Suddenly they are kissing, the heat and passion in their actions making the cold from the rain unnoticeable.

_"Don't stand so close to me"_

Severus and Hermione are lying in their separate beds, trying to convince themselves that the kiss meant nothing. The next morning, in Potions, Hermione answers Severus's questions right. "Correct. However, Miss Granger, you cannot go around like this, you could be expelled," he says, referring to the kiss. "It's just as bad as what you've been doing, Professor," she replies coolly. "You could lose your job. Anyway, it was a fluke, it won't happen again."

_"Loose talk in the classroom To hurt they try and try"_

It is lunchtime. Severus and Dumbledore are in the staffroom. Dumbledore is sitting calmly in an armchair, while Severus paces the room, ranting and raving at him. "I know a set-up when I see one, Albus!" he shouts. "I can see it in that stupid twinkle in your eye! You set me and Miss Granger up!" "I did not," replies Dumbledore, "but I can't deny that I'm glad it happened. You two are perfect for each other. You're both stubborn, for one thing, and extremely smart, for another." "Just you wait, old man, I'll get rid of her, you wait and see." Severus turns on his heel and stalks out of the room, black robes billowing.

_"Strong words in the staffroom The accusations fly"_

"Miss Granger, detention in my office at lunch," he barks the next morning. He has been awake all night trying to decide what to say to her. His final decision: To act cruel and heartless, like he did nothing, to transfer all the blame to her, and reduce her to tears.

_"Don't stand so close to me"_

After her final class, Hermione descends the stairs to the dungeons, terrified of what might be waiting for her there. She opens the door only a little and slips inside. Severus looks up as she coughs lightly. Oh, she's so beautiful… he thinks. What I could do with her, here, alone, in my office, while the rest of the school is at lunch… He can feel a familiar tightening in his groin and whips his robes shut. He takes a sip of wine, and as he does, he notices that Miss Granger's eyes are a much darker green than they were this morning, a sure sign that she was feeling a strong desire for something, or someone. He chokes on the wine, leaning on the desk to support himself as he coughs.

_"It's no use_

_He sees her_

_He starts to shake he starts to cough_

_Just like the old man in that book by Nabokov"_

She rushes over to him, concerned. "Professor, are you all right?" He mutters something incoherent, then, in a broken voice, "Go, just go, before I lose control." He puts out one hand to ward her off, the tips of his fingers accidentally brushing her chest. She gasps. He swiftly snakes his arm around to her back, pulling her body against his own. "Then again," he drawls in a low, seductive tone, "You wouldn't mind that, would you, Hermione?" Hearing him speak her name in that rich, baritone voice of his sends chills down her spine. She responds by twining her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his. He backs her up to the desk, picking her up and setting her on it. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him ever closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him wave his wand. She hears the soft click of the door as it locks.

_"Don't stand so close to me…"_


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another challenge. Rules:  
> Must be Snape/Hermione  
> Must be written in the space of 20 minutes (yikes)  
> Must include only Hermione Granger and Severus Snape  
> Must include "I still half expect her to walk through the door."  
> Must include a poodle  
> Must include a watch with airplanes on it.  
> Must include a suitcase  
> Must include a clock  
> Must include a tiny black dress  
> Must include a phone  
> Must include a floating bed with nothing attatched  
> Must include a singing angel

"No!" Hermione screamed, throwing a tiny, enchanted, singing china angel at Severus. "You think that because I moved in to your quarters that you can get me to do whatever you want! Well, sorry, I have my own life. it's mine, not mine and Severus', mine." She picked up her suitcase and little black poodle and stalked to the door. She was still wearing the tiny black dresss that Severus had wanted her to wear to the Graduation Ceremony. As the Charms teacher, she had a reputation to uphold, but for some reason she had agreed.

"Hello?" she heard Severus say. "Yes, just a minute… It's for you, love." Hermione turned around. Severus was sitting on the bed, which was hanging in the air, kept afloat by magic. One day they had decided to float the bed and had grown attatched to it just hanging there.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Weasley."

Hermione hopped up onto the bed. "Hello?" Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ginny, I'll be there, I promise." She hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Severus asked.

"Wanted to make sure I was still attending graduation. You know her, "Miss Seer." Apparently she saw me on a jet plane headed to Brazil." She shrugged and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Sorry about that."

 _I still half expect her to walk through the door,_  Severus though, kissing her thouroughly.

Hermione glanced at her watch, which had airplanes on it. "It's time to go, love."

Severus glanced at the clock. "So it is." He slid off the bed and offered his arm to Hermione.

After the ceremony, Severus and Hermione took a walk around the lake, watching the sun set over the mountains.

"I love you, you know, Severus," Hermione said.

"I know. I love you too," Severus replied softly.


	6. Severus's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another challenge - I apologize for this one in particular.  
> Rules:  
> Must be Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
> Must be written in the time limit of 30 minutes  
> Must include these characters: Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Crabbe, Cedric Diggory, and Luna. No others may be used.  
> Crabbe must always wear a tutu  
> Must include the phrase, "Oh bothersome bidwidgets"  
> Must include a piñata  
> NO ONE may be kissed on the lips  
> Must include a bottle top  
> Must include an enchanted pencil.

"Come, Severus," Voldemort hissed. "It is the law of being a death eater to be gay."

Snape shook his head. "Nope, not going to do it. So sorry." He spun on his heel and walked out of Voldemort's manor. Crabbe danced by in a tutu. Severus Passed a large room where all the Death Eaters were having a party and whacking a piñata that looked suspiciously like Albus Dumbledore. On the way out, Severus saw Cedric Diggory walking in.

"Diggory! Oh, don't tell me you have joined this madness!" Severus groaned.

"Yes, Professor. I have realized my true color:  _Pink!_ "

Severus gasped, for indeed, Cedric was wearing all pink.

"Oh bothersome bidwidgets…" Severus muttered as he swept out the door.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts, he found Hermione and Luna sitting in his study, laughing and drinking butterbeer. The pile of papers Hermione was supposed to be grading was lying on the desk, apparently forgotten.

"Her—Miss Granger," Severus barked. Hermione and Luna jumped.

"Sorry, Sev—Professor," Hermione said, turning pink. "Bye, Luna."

"You'd better be sorry, young lady, because I'm going to make you pay, dearly," Severus growled as he strode over to Hermione and kissed her neck.

Hermione smiled. "Actually, the papers are…" she glanced and the desk, "almost finished." Severus turned and looked at the desk too. He noticed that a red pencil had been enchanted to grade the papers on it's own.

"Oh, so you're a  _clever_ witch, are you?" Severus said, turning around, his cloak billowing.

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied, throwing a bottle top that had fallen off Luna's necklace at him. It bounced off his forehead and landed on the floor with a little clatter. Severus looked at it, then looked at Hermione. "Yikes!" she yelped, scampering to hide behind the couch. She fell down and pulled a blanket over her head.

"Boo!" Severus cried, jumping over the couch gracefully. Hermione screamed and threw the blanket at him. "Aarg!" he said. Hermione laughed and ran into the kitchen. He finally managed to get the blanket off his head and followed her.

'Whoa…" he said. The kitchen was completely dark, except for a single candle that was sitting on the little table, along with two steaming plates of chicken cordon bleu, Severus' favorite dinner. Hermione was sitting at the table, dressed in a slinky black evening dress.

Severus smirked in anticipation and sat down to eat.


	7. Winner Takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger gets a surprise visitor when she misses the Start of Term feast. Unbeknownst to her, he knows exactly how she feels, and happens to reciprocate the feeling. As with all my stories, non-HBP compliant. It's not that I'm in denial about Dumbledore's death. It just makes it more convenient if he's still alive.

After owling Hogwarts to inform the staff that she could not attend the first three days of her 7th year, Hermione Jane Grander settled herself in an armchair and opened her NEWT Potions book. Her little sister Emily was playing with dolls in the next room, and her parents were on holiday in France for three more days.

 

When Hermione's letter reached Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore never saw it. It was seized upon arrival by one Severus Snape. He read it quickly, and after a short internal struggle about whether going after Miss Granger like this was  _really_ the right thing to do, he left the school. He told Dumbledore that he had been called away on an important family matter, and would possibly be gone for several hours. Upon leaving the Hogwarts grounds, Severus transfigured his wizard's robes into black leather pants, a black turtle neck, and a black leather jacket, and Disapparated to London.

He appeared in a remote ally where, fortunately, no one could see him. Down the street he could see a cafe that advertised a public telephone. Severus had no idea as how to use a Muggle telephone, but he figured that there was probably a list of phone numbers and addresses somewhere nearby. He was right. Severus quickly committed Hermione's telephone number and address to memory, and then set off down High Street to find her house. On the way, he passed a telephone box, and after several tries, successfully dialed Hermione's number.

**  
**

Hermione had just finished putting Emily to bed when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the receiver.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Hermione nearly dropped the phone. The silky voice coming from the other end of the line belonged to the very man who had haunted her dreams for the past seven years. Why on earth would Severus Snape be calling her, of all people?

"Professor?" she asked slowly.

"Oh very good, MIss Granger," Severus replied sneeringly. "I haven't much time, so I'l make this brief. I've come to collect you. The Head Girl is not allowed to miss the start of term feast."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said, as smoothly as she could with fire racing through her veins. "I cannot leave. My parent's are away, and I must watch my sister Emily." She hung up the phone and tried to calm her racing heart.

**  
**

Severus looked at the receiver in his hand. Hermione had just hung up on him, but he was not beaten. He placed the phone back on the hook, turned towards her house, and Dissapparated with a pop.

He reappeared on Hermione's from walk. Through the still-open drapes, he could see her, sitting on the couch. Her wild hair had tamed itself somewhat, and fell in unruly curls down her back. Her face was flushed, and she held a hand over her chest, which, Severus noticed, and grown just enough that there was a noticeable difference in her shape. Severus smirked, realizing the effect that his phone call had had on her. Striding up the walk, he raised is hand to knock on her door. For a moment, he hesitated, knowing that Hermione could end up hating him for this.  _No_ , he scolded himself.  _Do not back down, Severus not now, you are through waiting._  He could not remember the feeling of nervousness, until this instant, for the thing he desired above all else was just moments away. He raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

**  
**

Hermione jumped. Composing herself, she opened the door. Severus Snape stood on her porch, his shoulder-length black hair falling into his eyes. She stared at him, trying to control the sudden reaction her body was having to his presence. He raised one black eyebrow and smirked.

She cleared her throat. "Hello Professor. How may I help you?" She could not look him in they eye, and spoke instead to his feet.

"I wish to... speak with you, Miss Granger," Severus said smoothly. "May I come in?" Hermione noded and moved aside. Severus slipped quickly inside and turned to face her. Hermione closed the door and turned around, still not looking at him. He smirked.  _This is just too easy,_  he thought. "Look me in the eye when I am speaking to you, Miss Granger," he said softly, lifting her chin with one of his slender, white hands. Her cinnamon-coloured eyes flicked up to stare back at him. "Now," he whispered, slowly running his hand down her neck to rest on her shoulder. "Tell me why you aren't at the start of term feast?" Hermione looked at him for a moment, knowing that her actions could bring her the one thing she had desired for the past seven years. Slowly, she walked past Severus to the other side of the room.

"Well,  _Severus,_  I cannot leave my little sister alone. My parents are in France, and they won't be home for another three days, as I have already told you."

"Miss Granger, I mist ask that you address me by my title,  _not_  by my first name." Severus resisted the urge to throw her down on teh floor and take her right then and there.  _Severus! Control yourself. If you do this properly, she will be yours. If not, you lose her forever._  Hermione turned around and raised an eyebrow. Severus walked closer to her, and she stared into his eyes and did not look away. He stepped cautiously closer and closer. She did not back away. He continued moving until they were inches apart. When she breathed, her chest brushed his. She blushed, stared at him for a moment, gathered all her strength, and turned away.

Something inside Severus snapped. Roughly, he seized Hermione's arm and whirled her around, pressing his body to hers, his mouth to hers. Her knees buckled, but she remained pressed against Severus with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her ever closer. He kissed her only for a moment, and then said, "Do not pretend, Miss Granger-" His words were cut short by the sound of the back door slamming shut.

"Hermione!" a male voice called. Hermione jumped and shoved Severus away from her.

"One moment!" she called back. She turned to tell Severus to leave, but he was already gone. Hermione snuck into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. She splashed some cold water on her face, dried, and walked out to greet her parents. "Hello," she said, hugging her mother. "Why are you home early?"

"Well," her father said, "We wanted you to be able to start your last year with the rest of the students."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said, channeling her energy from Severus's visit into enthusiasm at her parents return. "I'll go get my things," she said, turning towards the stairs. When she returned, lugging her trunk behind her, her mother handed her two cold meat sandwiches and asked her how she planned on getting to the school. "I'll take the Knight Bus," she said, quickly explaining that it was just the same as a Muggle bus, except faster and run by a pimply Wizard named Stan Shunpike.

Once safely aboard the bus, Hermione changed into her school robes. To her annoyance, her blouse did not button as well as it had before. She lifted her wand to enlarge it, but then a thought stopped her. Perhaps this was yet another way to drive Severus mad. She would not lie, even to herself. She had enjoyed their little encounter that evening, she found some pleasure in being able to control Severus the way she had. Grinning, she lowered her wand, leaving her top the way it was.

When she arrived at Hogwarts, she tried to slip into the Great Hall unnoticed. Unfortunately, her name had just been announced as Head Girl, and she walked in to thunderous applause. Well, except from the Slytherins. She made to sit at her usual place at the Gryffindor table, but Professor Dumbledore called her up to the high table.

"We've started a new tradition, Miss Granger. The Head Boy and Girl will be joining us at the staff table." He motioned to an empty chair between Professors McGonnagall and Snape. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and Severus's infamous smirk appeared on his face at her reaction. She walked quickly up the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and took her seat on Severus's left side.

Under the pretense of reaching over for some mashed potatoes, Severus whspered, "Long time, no see, Mis Granger." He grinned as a blush grew in her cheeks. Part of him wanted to keep going, to see how flustered he could make her, but the wiser part held the upper hand, and kept him from slowly running his long fingers up her thigh.  _I'll save that for a later date_. He chuckled at the thought.

 

The next morning in the Advanced Newt Potions class, Hermione found herself staring at Severus when she should have been brewing a Mandrake Restorative Draught. He was looking down, making spiky red marks all over some poor soul's essay. Hermione grinned evilly at the thought of what might have transpired had her parents not come home the night before. At that precise moment, Severus looked up at her, and smirked. Hermione started, and turned away, her face flaming. She hurriedly dumped ingredients into her cauldron, struggling to finish her potion before the class was over, but she did not succeed. She quietly asked Severus if she could stay in for lunch and finish her potion. Unable to meet his eyes, she spoke to the many buttons on the front of his robes. Once the classroom had emptied, he reached out with one slender finger, lifting her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"How many times must I tell you, Miss Granger, to look me in the eye when I am speaking to you?" Severus drawled silkily, taking a quick peek at her neckline. His eyes latched onto hers as her gaze traveled slowly up his chest to meet his. "That's better." He walked around Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist as he went. "How much do you want to stay in at lunch?" he said quietly, pulling her against him. He bit his lip to suppress a groan.

"Professor," Hermione said, her voice tight, "If I'm going to be a Healer, I need to know this potion. That is the  _only_  reason I want to stay in for lunch." She closed her eyes, willing the words to be true.

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Don't lie to me, Miss Granger..." He let the sentence linger in the air before leaning further to kiss Hermione's neck. Just before his lips touched her skin, she pushed his arm off her waist and walked over to her desk. She finished the potion quickly, stirred it seven and a half times counter-clockwise, and bottled it.

When she had finished cleaning up her desk, she slung her bag over her shoulder and placed the bottle on Severus's desk. He was reclined in his chair, watching her. H is expression was unreadable, but his eyes alone spoke volumes. She turned to go. When she was about to open the door, she felt a spell pass her and heard the door lock. She dropped her bag to the floor in defeat.

"Oh, really, Miss Granger, is it that horrible?" Severus said in a barely audible voice. He took a few steps toward her, but she remained silent, staring at the wall. In a split second, he was behind her, stopping just before his body touched hers. H wrapped his hands slowly around her upper arms and turned her to face him. "Give up, Miss Granger. This little game you've been playing with me? You just lost."

Hermione looked him square in the face, her eyes burning. He took half a step back, slightly surprised at the sudden change in her attitude. The silence was deafening. Severus's eyes narrowed as the hint of a smile appeared on Hermione's lips. She stepped forward, putting her hands on his abdomen and sliding them up his chest and around his neck. Standing on her toes, she brought her face to his. Their lips met. The kiss was timid at first, but it deepened quickly as Severus's hands found Hermione's waist and pulled her sharply against him.

After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away. She took his hand and drew it up to her face. He caressed her neck, and bent to kiss it at last. As he gently kissed down her neck, she moaned quietly, arching her back to allow him better access. Her hands found the buttons on his robes, undoing them quickly, and running her hands over his chest. His lips met hers again, and she pressed against him, causing him to groan lowly. She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. His hand slid down her thigh, pulling her up and closer to him. She drew back and whispered in his ear.

"Did you know the rules of our little game,  _Severus?"_ She drawled his name slowly and flicked out her tongue to touch his ear. He moaned into her neck. Hermione smiled as his lithe fingers fumbled over the buttons on her blouse, pushing it from her shoulders. As he looked her over, she answered her own question.

"Winner takes all."

Severus grinned and pressed Hermione against his chest, savoring the feel of her flesh against his. He could feel her heart pounding. Unable to keep their hands off each other, they found their way to Severus's bedroom. He led her to the bed, and unzipped her school skirt as she lay in front of him. Stepping nimbly out of his own trousers, he gazed hungrily down at her.

She spent the rest of the day and night beneath him, their passions rising as one, over and over again. When morning came, and she lay on his chest beneath his black satin bedsheets, he said, "I like this little game, Hermione. I believe we should play it more often."


	8. If You Only Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song-fic. Based on "If You Only Knew" from the Jekyll & Hyde; Resurrection album, 2006.

Hermione Granger-Snape, Charms Professor at Hogwarts, sat quietly on the sofa in the room that she and her husband, Severus Snape, shared in his dungeon quarters. She looked up at the clock, again, but it read the same as it had last time, 2:37 am. The Dark Lord had called Severus several hours ago, and he had not returned yet.

_Severus and Hermione were sitting down eating their dinner, which was mashed potatoes and gravy, when Severus gasped sharply and his eyes flicked to his left forearm._

" _Severus, is it Him?" Hermione asked._

" _Yes. I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. You know this: I can't risk not going. Don't wait up." Severus grabbed his hood and mask and was gone. Hermione sighed, putting down her fork._

_  
_

_If you only knew how much I love you_

_Would you still behave the way you do?_

_Forever tempting fate_

_While I just sit and wait,_

_And worry about what fate might do to you?_

_  
_

Hermione looked up at the door, hoping to see Severus striding in, but to no avail. She looked back down at the book she had been reading, which was still on the same tear-stained page it had been on three hours ago. She tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate. Her ears were strained for any sound of approaching footsteps. Tears began to fall again. She was so scared, scared that he would never come home, scared that his true loyalty would be discovered.

 

_If you only knew how much I suffer_

_Would you maybe change your point of view?_

_Or will you still go on_

_Till all our dreams are gone_

_And hope that I will still be there for you?_

_  
_

She wondered how much longer it would be until the Order found Voldemort's hiding place and destroyed him at last. Harry, of course, was searching night and day, present and past, for information about the Horcruxes. It had been six years since Dumbledore's death, and still Harry was 3 Horcruxes away from killing Voldemort. Hermione wondered if Voldemort would be destroyed in her lifetime. She wondered how much longer Severus could keep up the act of being a loyal Death Eater. Of course, she had never the courage to speak to him of her fears. She knew he didn't like talking about what he did at those meetings with the Dark Lord, but she was curious. She let her fears of knowing override her fears of not knowing.

 

_Must I go on like this forever?_

_Not knowing when or whether you'll return_

_Do I just sit and yearn_

_Or try to live and learn_

_And learn to live with what you put me through_

_If you only knew…_

 

She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would, but she suspected that he worried that the truth would upset her greatly.

" _Severus, why can't you tell me?" she pleaded. He shook his head._ If only I could tell you, Hermione, _he thought._  But I can't. This truth would kill you…

 _She looked at him, and he looked at her, and slowly shook his head again_.

Hermione wondered sometimes if Severus even loved her anymore. When they had married, she knew he did, but now… He hardly spoke a word to her now. Voldemort was calling him nearly every other day, and he would never say anything about it. The most that they talked about was school, and their students. She sometimes saw in his eyes that he still loved her, but he never said anything anymore.

 

_I'm not as fragile as I may appear to be_

_I won't so easily break in two._

_If you only knew how much I wonder_

_Whether you are where you need me too._

_If you were not so blind_

_Together we could find_

_The peace of mind that makes a dream come true_

_If you only knew…_

 

The door to the room opened, and Hermione jumped from the couch. Severus half-ran to her and collapsed on her neck. She led him back to the couch. She felt something warm and wet touch her neck. Severus was crying. She had never seen him cry before. She kissed the tears from his face as he gulped in air.

"He's dead, Hermione," he said, in a barely audible whisper.

"What? Who?" Hermione said, her face contorted with worry.

"The Dark Lord killed Harry Potter tonight." Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around Severus.

They spent the night there, on the sofa, together, savoring what could very possibly be their last moments together on this earth.


	9. Pleasant Dreams, Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me one day, while watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It's probably pretty easy to understand why. *shrug* Enjoy! And please review, for they make me so very happy. And yes, the first little bit of my story is a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (page 497, U.S. Hardcover edition).

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno... she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred."

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Ron - both of them looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

Hermione and Ron followed Fred and George quietly out of the library.

"What d'you reckon?" Ron mumbled as they walked into McGonagall's office. Hermione merely shrugged, her eyes sweeping the room. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout stood near McGonagall's desk. In the center of the room stood Cho Chang, and a young girl who, judging by her long, silver-blonde hair, was Fleur Delacour's younger sister. Hermione's eyes traveled over them, and came to rest on Professor Snape, who was lurking in the corner. His coal black eyes met her mahogany eyes briefly, then glanced away.

"Ah, here we all are," said McGonagall. "Now, would you please all stand over here, so that I can see you all." She motioned Hermione and Ron towards the others. Cho looked at Hermione, and gave her a nervous smile. Hermione smiled back. The students shuffled around into a line, facing the three Professors.

"Now, this may seem a bit frightening, but I assure you, no harm shall come to you," McGonagall began. "The classroom next door has been converted into a temporary dormitory for the four of you. Each of you shall be placed under a sleeping enchantment, and before the task tomorrow, we shall relocate you to the Black Lake. You will simply be sleeping, and breathing underneath the water will not be a problem. You will reawaken when you are retrieved from the lake tomorrow by the champion who rescues you. Do you have any questions?"

The students looked at each other, then, one by one, they shook their heads. "Very well," McGonagall said. "Let us begin." She swept over to the door and held it open. The students filed out and into the room next door.

Four simple beds stood in each corner of the room, with a chair next to each of them. Cho and Fleur's sister took the two beds closest to the room, and Hermione and Ron took the beds in the far corners. Snape lingered in the doorway and watched the other professors as they began to put the enchantment over their respective students. Sprout went to Fleur's sister, Flitwick to Cho, and McGonagall to Ron. Hermione watched the quietly, then looked at Snape. He picked himself up off the door frame with a look that plainly said, "Well, if I must."

He walked slowly to her, and by the time he had reached her bedside, the other three students were fast asleep. He sat gingerly down in the chair, and raised his wand, placing it against her temple, as the other professors had done. The door clicked shut. Severus turned. The room was empty, save for the three sleeping students. He turned back to face Hermione, the ghost of a smirk on his face. He traced his wand from her temple, down her neck, resting the tip on her heart. Shivers ran down her spine, and her pulse quickened.

Severus muttered in incantation, his rich voice falling over the words like music. Hermione felt herself grow sleepy. Through half closed eyes, she saw Severus lean over her. He pressed his lips lightly to hers. She felt her mouth burn as he drew away. She stared into his midnight black eyes.

As the tide of sleep began to carry her away, she heard him whisper, "Pleasant dreams, Miss Granger."


End file.
